Sempiternel
by Lamasocks
Summary: UA. "Il passait le plus clair de son temps libre ici, sous cet arbre, à penser... Surtout depuis la mort de son frère... Comme dans un sempiternel rituel..." OS très court, modification d'un devoir en littérature anglaise.


**Disclaimer: Le personnage de Kili ne m'appartient pas**

 **Rating: Un petit T**

 **Ce one-shot était à la base un devoir en littérature anglaise où on devait écrire une histoire assez courte mettant en scène les différentes étapes d'une aventure, je l'ai donc traduite et légèrement modifiée (Kili était normalement un personnage que j'ai inventé) afin de la poster ici!**

 **PS: Sinon je poste sur un ordi qui ne m'appartient pas, donc si vous suivez Première et que vous vous dites que la suite va bientôt arriver... désolée de vous décevoir...! Mais elle arrivera, promis!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Sempiternel**

Ne tombe pas. Ne pars pas. Ne meurs pas.

Ne me laisse pas.

* * *

Kili était à côté d'un lac. Il était assis sous un arbre énorme, à ce qu'il savait, c'était le plus vieux de la vallée et il y avait quelque chose d'étrange à son propos.

A chaque fois qu'il venait ici, tout semblait différent, tout était différent. L'odeur de l'air, l'ambiance… Le ciel avait l'air plus sombre, les branches de cet arbre et des autres semblaient plus étouffante et parfois, quand il venait la nuit, il croyait entendre des voix… Des voix venaient de cet arbre.

Il avait toujours cru au surnaturel, aux fantômes, aux autres mondes… Surtout depuis la mort de son frère. Il passait le plus clair de son temps libre ici, sous cet arbre, à penser…

Et un soir, chaque petit changement qu'il avait noté avant était plus frappant. Il avait un sentiment… Quelque chose arriverait cette nuit, il ne savait pas quoi exactement mais il avait déjà une certaine appréhension et en même temps il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre que ça se produise. Il voulait découvrir le secret de cet arbre gigantesque.

Et Kili n'aurait pas à attendre plus longtemps.

En premier il entendit un bruyant craquement du bois derrière lui et seulement quelques secondes après il sentit le sol bouger sous lui. Il essaya de s'échapper de ce qui semblait être un piège, luttant pour se lever, mais très vite il comprit que c'était inutile et qu'il se fatiguait pour rien. Il abandonna alors le combat, laissant le sol l'avaler.

Après de longues minutes de voyage sous la surface, il tomba sur un sol argileux, étrangement noir, entièrement noir et il régnait ici-bas un magnifique soleil. Kili ne comprenait pas pourquoi, il était sous la surface de la terre non ?

Passées quelques minutes, tentant de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait, il décida de se lever et d'essayer de découvrir le monde où il était à présent.

Tandis qu'il marchait il réalisa qu'il n'y avait pas d'air, pas de vent, rien ne bougeait autour de lui, la terre ne bougeait qu'au passage de ses pieds. Il leva les yeux et se retourna pour voir alors deux très hauts arbres, identiques, blancs comme neige et complètement immobiles.

Malgré cette ambiance étrange, il ne se sentait pas oppressé, il pouvait respirer normalement, alors il continua son chemin, admirant cette sorte de paysage désolé. Car il n'y avait rien ici, à part les arbres-jumeaux et le sol noir, tout était silencieux, apaisant… Pour la première fois de sa vie il était complètement détendu.

Puis il ouvrit les yeux, rien n'avait changé, il se rendit compte qu'il avait dormi peut-être une ou deux heures et quelque chose attira son attention, quelque chose scintillait au loin, comme si quelqu'un essayait de l'attirer et il décida de suivre cette lumière, il voulait découvrir ce que c'était, l'attraper.

Et il marcha, marcha, et marcha encore, pendant des heures… L'objet brillant semblait s'éloigner à chaque fois qu'il avançait… Et le temps changeait, le resplendissant soleil avait laissé place à un ciel sombre, une odeur de soufre arrivait à ses narines, lui faisant mal à la tête, tout semblait tourner autour de lui, pendant une seconde il crut qu'il allait s'évanouir, mais non. La douleur qu'il ressentait à présent lui faisait l'impression qu'elle ne s'en irait jamais. Il avait froid à présent, il se sentait très mal et là où régnait auparavant le vide, se trouvaient des buissons d'où venaient des serpents, des rats et des vers… s'approchant de lui…

Et à chaque fois qu'il essayait de les prendre, de les éloigner de lui, ses mains ne les touchaient pas, ne les sentaient pas et tandis qu'il regardait autour de lui, de plus en plus de ces créatures arrivaient…

Comme dans un sempiternel rituel.

Mais à un moment il entendit un formidable bruit venant de derrière lui, des arbres-jumeaux, ils n'étaient plus immaculés mais des lignes rouges les striaient de bas en haut, rouges sang.

Et finalement il baissa les yeux et vit un corps.

Un homme sur le sol, qui avait quelques filasses de cheveux qui semblaient blonds lui tombant sur le visage rampait vers lui, de sa bouche émanaient de terribles cries d'agonie, le corps n'avait pas de bras ou de jambes, mais il avançait, se servant de ses moignons.

Il était perdu. Mais quand le corps faillit le toucher, Kili ouvrit les yeux.

Il était dans son lit, chez lui. Il regarda son calendrier, c'était l'enterrement de son frère aujourd'hui.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça aura plu à quelques uns/unes!  
**


End file.
